Amor a Segunda Presentación
by Salome Taisho
Summary: UA Todos humanos, actualidad. Kagome conoce a Sesshomaru como el novio de su madre y padre de su medio-hermano. Años después lo vuelve a ver y se enamoran. ¿podrán estar juntos? Éste es el inicio.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome Higurashi es una mujer que fue marcada a sus 15 años por la llegada de su medio-hermano Souta, hijo de su madre Kikyo de Akabane y Sesshomaru Taisho. La historia comienza cuando ella regresa de estudiar y se reencuentra con Sesshomaru ¿Podrá tener su historia de amor imaginada desde niña con el protagonista de sus fantasías? O su madre lo arruinará todo.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni los personajes, sino a Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es mía.

_Pensamientos_

- Hablan -

_**Flash Back**_

**Amor a segunda presentación**

Sesshomaru caminaba dentro del bar al que había ido para celebrar su graduación en Administración de Empresas, la cual le daba carta blanca para actuar como director en Taisho Corps. Este joven de 22 años y grácil andar no imaginaba que lo que estaba a punto de pasar le cambiaría para siempre la vida...

**Sesshomaru POV **

_¡Demonios! ¿Dónde diablos tenía la cabeza cuando dejé que Miroku me convenciera para venir a celebrar a este lugar? Y ¿dónde demonios está el maldito servicio? Ésta me la pagas Miroku._

Oye, ¿quieres tomar un trago guapo?- me dice una voz sensual desde mi espalda. Me giro dispuesto a descargar toda mi ira contra ella, pero ¡_Wow, está buenísima! _De largo cabello negro y lacio, ojos azules, fríos calculadores, estado físico excelente, una mujer experimentada. Recompongo mi cara lo mejor posible para seguir.

Por supuesto preciosa- le respondo con mi mayor galantería.

Ven, vamos- me llama mientras se dirige hacia la barra, entregándome de paso la mejor perspectiva de su trasero.

Veo que pide unos tragos y comenzamos a hablar. Luego hace un movimiento extraño, y cuando vuelvo a reaccionar estamos teniendo sexo salvaje en algún hotel. De pronto todo termina y quedo en la inconsciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Summary: Kagome Higurashi es una mujer que fue marcada a sus 15 años por la llegada de su medio-hermano Souta, hijo de su madre Kikyo de Akabane y Sesshomaru Taisho. La historia comienza cuando ella regresa de estudiar y se reencuentra con Sesshomaru ¿Podrá tener su historia de amor imaginada desde niña con el protagonista de sus fantasías? O su madre lo arruinará todo.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni los personajes, sino a Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es mía.

............................... Cambio de escena ................................

_Pensamientos_

- Hablan -

_**Flash Back**_

**Amor a segunda presentación**

Después de despertar el ambarino se vistió lo más aprisa que su estado de resaca le permitía... se dirigió fuera de la habitación esperando encontrarse con el pasillo de algún hotel barato. Claro que lo que ni en sus más remotos sueños imaginó fue que se encontraría con una linda vista de lo que parecería la casa más desastrosa del mundo. Ropa regada por doquier, suciedad acumulada en los jarrones, que contenían flores (demás está decir que estaban marchitas), un olor nauseabundo procedía de una habitación entrecerrada, etc. Avanzó lentamente por el pasillo que creyó que lo conduciría a la salida de ese "dulce hogar".

..................................................................................................................................................................................

La misma mañana, una linda jovencita de apenas quince años, se encontraba en el auto de Inuyasha, su novio, yendo a la casa de su madre. ¿Para qué? Fácil, hoy sería la presentación formal de su novio a su madre.

Esta adorable jovencita de cabellos azabaches, largos y ondulados se encontraba sumamaente feli, porque sabía que su mamá no la defraudaría, no ésta vez. Y todo estaría tan limpio como lo dejó ella misma tres semanas atrás cuando su padre Touya Higurashi la autorizó a ir.

Muy lejos de los pensamientos de la azabache, el joven a su lado Inuyasha Taisho no podía esperar la hora de conocer a su suegra. Ésto se debía sobre todo a las diferentes opiniones que había escuchado sobre su persona desde que decidió salir con Kagome. Su suegro le hizo observaciones negativas, mientras que Kagome hablaba de su madre cual diosa, Izayoi (su progenitora) se indignó, mientras que Inu-no (su padre) aparentó indiferencia.

**Kagome POV**

"_Por favor mamá, que esta vez todo sea normal. ¿Verdad que todo saldrá bien y que no ha metido la pata como e lo pedí?" _Pensaba abstraída mientras miraba sin mirar realmente por la ventanilla del automóvil. "_A medida que avanzamos no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa, aún más que cuando presenté a Inuyasha con papá." _

--Inu dobla a la izquierda en la próxima y habremos llegado- le dije a mi precioso novio, quien asintió y siguió mis instrucciones sin replicar. _"Al parecer él también está nervioso"_

El bajó del auto y se apresuró a abrirme la puerta para así entrar juntos a la casa. Todo estaba silencioso _"Así es mejor, al menos no está dando una fiesta" _pensé abatida en lo que le tomaba la mano a Inu y tocaba el timbre.

--¿Segura que le dijiste que vendríamos?- me preguntó y sin dejarme responder siguió hablando- ¿No le molestará?- iba a replicar pero él continuó con su monólogo, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso- A lo mejor tenía planes, ¿por qué no mejor venimos en otra ocasión, ¿sí?- acabó poniendo cara de perrito mojado, a ver si yo accedía.

-- Inu, tranquilo. No pasa nada. Mi mamá sabía que vendríamos y dijo que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.- Volví a tocar el timbre ya que nadie abría, y yo comenzaba a preocuparme de que mamá se hubiera olvidado. Estaba a punto de desistir después de cinco intentos, pero escuché ruido de pasos y la puerta comenzó a abrirse- Ves, te lo dije, mi mam-pero me congelé cuando la puerta se abrió del todo y no era precisamente mi mamá quien estaba tras ella- ¿Quién es usted?- pregunté con miedo y decepción, ya sabía quién era, pero quería estar equivocada. A estas alturas hasta que fuera un médico que me dijera que mamá estaba enferma me alegraría más.

Pero el no respondió, se quedó en estado de shock, cuando vió a mi acompañante, la voz de Inuyasha me sacó de mis dudas.

--¿Sesshomaru qué haces aquí?- preguntó mi novio con curiosidad en su voz. _"Trágame tierra, si ellos se conocen seguro que pronto sabrá lo que este señor estaba haciendo aquí"_

**Sesshomaru POV **

Estaba a punto de huir de ese lugar, del cual no conocía siquiera su ubicación cuando sonó el timbre . Revisé mis opciones lo mejor que mi cruda me lo permitía. Decidí que lo mejor sería esperar a que la desconocida se levantara a atender. De seguro sería algún vendedor o algo por el estilo. _"Eso es lo mejor, esperar a que se cansen de esperar y se vayan" _Pero los insistentes timbrazos no ayudaban a mejorar el dolor de cabeza. Oh! sí la noche pasada si que estaba pasando factura.

"_¡Rayos! Lo mejor será contestar, después de todo nadie me conoce aquí y no pienso volver" _Me dirigí con paso seguro a la puerta. Escuché que una dulce voz hablaba con otra en tono de reproche, de todos modos ya no

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Kagome Higurashi es una mujer que fue marcada a sus 15 años por la llegada de su medio-hermano Souta, hijo de su madre Kikyo de Akabane y Sesshomaru Taisho. La historia comienza cuando ella regresa de estudiar y se reencuentra con Sesshomaru ¿Podrá tener su historia de amor imaginada desde niña con el protagonista de sus fantasías? O su madre lo arruinará todo.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni los personajes, sino a Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es mía.

_Pensamientos_

- Hablan -

_**Flash Back**_

**Amor a segunda presentación**

Sesshomaru se sentía nervioso, por primera vez, la mirada de una mujer, no peor, una niña, lo había conmovido. No sabía exactamente qué lo estaba moviendo a hacer lo que haría, pero ya había tomado una decisión, no podía echarse atrás.

**Sesshomaru POV**

--¿Tú qué crees Inuyasha? Estoy en casa de…-- dudé por un momento, no recordaba siquiera el nombre de mi acompañante nocturna--… mi novia. Y ¿tú qué haces aquí?

--Feh, Sesshomaru tú siempre igual de amargado-- replicó un poco molesto el ojiazul*-- Estoy aquí con Ka-Chan para visitar a su mamá. Me presentará como su novio formal-- Terminó mirando por un momento a su novia, quien lucía una sonrisa sincera y agradecida, que por el momento me pareció hermosa. _"Déjate de estupideces" _me autorecriminé mentalmente al darme cuenta de adónde iban mis pensamientos.

-- Inu, no lo molestes.-- Reprochó la pelinegra-- Mucho gusto Taisho-San, soy Higurashi Kagome, pero puede llamarme sólo por mi nombre.-- Terminó dirigiéndose a mi-- Iré a buscar a mi mamá.

-- Es un placer, Kagome-Chan, puedes llamarme por mi nombre también.-- culminé con una casi imperceptible sonrisa el peliplata hacia la menor.

-- Bien, entonces vamos, vamos-- Insistió la de mirada chocolate mientras entraba a la casa de la mano de su novio. Aunque al percatarse del desastre en el que encontraba la casa, decidió ir directo al jardín-- Por favor esperen aquí, mientras busco a mi mamá y traigo un poco de té.

Una vez que Kagome se marchó dejándome a solas con Inuyasha decidí entablar una conversación. Después de todo tenía que saber cómo era que estaba saliendo con esa chica de la cual yo sólo sabía su nombre y que me había acostado con su madre. _"Claro, aparte de que te pareció bonita",_ me declaró mi conciencia, aunque la ignoré deliberadamente, centrándome en lo que el energúmeno de mi medio-hermano decía.

-- Entonces, así que sales con la mamá de Ka-chan, y eso ¿desde cuándo?-- sin darme tiempo a responder, prosiguió-- Porque yo no sabía nada y estoy seguro que papá tampoco.

-- Desde hace poco, y no sé si será durante mucho tiempo-- me apresuré a contestar, no que no lo haya pasado bien anoche, aunque no recuerdo nada, pero tampoco me iba aunir ilimitadamente a una mujer que se notaba a leguas era una cualquiera. _"Aunque si se diera el caso con Kagome ..._" dejé el pensamiento inconcluso al darme cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. Jamás le robaría la mujer a otro hombre, mucho menos a uno de mi familia.-- De todos modos, ¿hace cuánto que sales con esta chica?-- Traté de sonar indiferente a la vez que desviaba intencionalmente el foco de conversación hacia su noviazgo, dejando de lado el mío. _"Si preguntaba algo más no sabría qué responderle a ciencia cierta."_

-- Hace sólo dos meses. Tú no te enteraste porque estabas en la universidad...-- Dudó un poco en proseguir y eso me llamó la atención-- Yo estaba saliendo con otra mujer cuando la conocí...-- Volvió a titubear y eso me puso en alerta de que algo iba mal-- eso fue hace seis meses, su padre es Touya Higurashi, ya sabes el magnate, socio de papá en algunos negocios. El caso es que a veces la llevaba a casa cuando iba a hablar con papá y con el tiempo nos fuimos haciendo amigos. ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso Kagome se parece mucho a mi ex novia-- cuando dijo eso, sentí un dejo de melancolía en su voz que me causó un gran malestar en mí, _"¿acaso él estaba saliendo con Kagome porque se parecía a su ex?"_, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, porque él continuó ensimismado con su historia-- Bueno el caso es que cuando Keisha me dejó, Kagome fue muy buena conmigo y cuando me confesó que me amaba, no lo pensé dos veces y le pedí que fuera mi novia.-- terminó de narrar el baka monótonamente.

Contuve mis ganas de pegarle, sólo porque aparecieron Kagome con la cualquiera. Y no exagero, mira que vestirse así para recibir en tu familia al novio formal de tu hija, dá para pensar. Aunque algo más llamó mi atención, por un fugaz momento pude ver el pánico gravado en sus facciones. Pero no duró mucho así que no le presté atención y me giré hacia mi hermano. Él estaba literalmente congelado en su sitio, y su rostro mostraba un desconcierto tal que nunca llegué a pensar que él podía llegar a expresar. _"Aquí hay algo rar" _me dije a mi mismo, mientras trataba de emplear mi máscara de indiferencia e impasibilidad.

**Kagome POV**

Dejé a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru-San, en el jardín y me precipité a la búsqueda de mi madre. Tenía una sensación de vacío en el estómago que no podía controlar, pero no sé a qué se debe. Encontré a mi mamá en su cuarto, como me lo esperaba se notaba que estaba desnuda, sólo la sábana cubría su cuerpo. Comencé a llamarla sin mucho resultado. _"Anoche debió ser una de esas noches"_ pensé para mi misma, mientras la zarandeaba débilemente para despertarla.

-- Kagome-- preguntó algo desconcertada, asentí levemente, pero cuando iba a hablar ella me interrumpió-- ¿Qué haces aquí?-- preguntó algo malhumorada, como si fuera una carga, y no una felicidad el verme.

Eso me desconcertó un poco, además me asombró porque un par de veces ha hecho lo mismo, pero ahora me sabía a que lo estaba haciendo más notorio.

...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,....,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...

*Nota de autora: para aquellas que se han desconcertado con esa afirmación, e porque para evitar malentendidos a Inuyasha lo imagino en su forma humana, ya saben en esa que se parece a Ranma n.n

Estoy un poquito triste porque casi no tengo reviews, pero como he tenido más alertas eso me da un poco de fé, porfis si no es mucha molestia dejen algún comentario, si?

Por cierto, quiero aclarar que el comienzo es lento porque quiero que entiendan las relaciones de los personajes en sí. Y cómo piensan cada uno, a Inu lo dejaré un poquito de lado. En el próximo chap explicaré que fue lo que sucedió... se viene el Kikyo POV y prepárense porque nadie se salva. muajajaja


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Kagome Higurashi es una mujer que fue marcada a sus 15 años por la llegada de su medio-hermano Souta, hijo de su madre Kikyo de Akabane y Sesshomaru Taisho. La historia comienza cuando ella regresa de estudiar y se reencuentra con Sesshomaru ¿Podrá tener su historia de amor imaginada desde niña con el protagonista de sus fantasías? O su madre lo arruinará todo.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni los personajes, sino a Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es mía.

_Pensamientos_

- Hablan -

_**Flash Back**_

**Amor a segunda presentación**

**Kikyo POV**

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando comencé a sentir como me llemaban y me sacudían ligeramente, como para despertarme. ERROR nadie debe despertarme después de una noche tan agitada como la pasada. Reconocí vagamente que la voz era conocida, pero no supe identificarla hasta que abrí los ojos. Al principio estaba algo adormilada, y con los ojos algo desenfocados, peor al ir recuperando lucidez pude ver que se trataba de Kagome. _"¡Oh, por favor que no sea cierto! ¿Esta niñata del demonio otra vez aquí? No, no puede ser ella, verdad?" _

-- Kagome-- pregunté algo desconcertada _"¿Qué mierda hace ella acá?"_, al ver como asintió, proseguí destilando algo de odio por mi sueño interrumpido-- ¿Qué haces aquí?-- pregunté intentando -inútilmente- calmarme. Sentí que había metido la pata en el momento en que ella me riró entre asombrada y triste por mi reacción _"Rayos metí la pata" _me autoreprendí mentalmente. Y es que desde que Kagome había nacido me he impuesto mantener mi careta de "Mamá ideal" al menos frente a ella. Después de todo para eso me paga Touya. Para que su amado retoño no se dé cuenta de que sólo es una fuente de dinero para mí.

Traté de recomponer mi rostro junto con mi identidad de mamá perfecta para proseguir. Comencé a fingir que me sentía mal, si se preocupaba por mi no haría preguntas innecesarias. _"__Eres una genio__"_ me felicité cuando vi cómo mi plan daba los resultados esperados. La muy estúpida transformó su rostro en seguida, ya no había asombro ni tristeza en su mirar, sino sólo la más genuina preocupación. Casi me arrepentí de lo que estaba haciendo al ver la sinceridad de su amor hacia mí, pero enseguida recordé que todo ésto es por algo mucho más grande que una tonta quinceañera. Aún cuando ésta sea mi hija.

-- Mamá, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿puedo hacer algo por tí?-- preguntó con la voz temblando, probablemente presa de mi red de mentiras-- aguarda, iré a traerte un té y te prepararé el baño-- continuó mientras buscaba algo para contener mi supuesto vómito en cuanto abandonara mi organismo y se movía ágilmente por la habitación acondicionándola para que estuviera más a gusto-- Vine con mi novio, para presentártelo, pero si no puedes recibirlo no hay problema. Podemos volver otro día-- _"__Cierto uno de estos días vendría para que conociera al Señor Perfecto del que me venía hablando desde hace tanto__"_ bueno, ya que estaba aquí podría conocerlo, quien quita sea influyente y me ayude a mejorar mi suerte.-- lo he dejado en jardín en lo que venía por tí junto con tu novio-- OK, ahora sí que me perdí, mi novio?, _"__Continúa con tu actuación o te verás descubierta__"_ me recordé mientras Kagome me seguía hablando, aunque se cortó de repente y se sonrojó bastante, por qué sería eso. Y la respuesta llegó a mí sin que tuviera que preguntar por ella-- Por cierto, umh...-- se mordió el labio inferior y dudó unos segundos antes de continuar-- ...es muy apuesto. ¡Te felicito!-- soltó con alegría abalanzándose sobre mí para abrazarme con fuerza.

-- Gracias, pero-- contesté tratando de elegir bien mis palabras, Touya ya me había amenazado con que me quitaría mi pensión mensual si hería a Kagome, y eso era más fácil ahora que ella no se dejaba engañar tan bien como cuando era niña-- si tú y tu novio han venido desde tan lejos sólo para pasar tiempo conmigo y que yo lo apruebe para tí, lo mejor será que me dé un baño rápido y bajemos juntas-- terminé a la vez que me incorporaba fingiendo malestar, aunque no tuve que actuar del todo, porque en cuanto me levanté sentí como la habitación daba vueltas y la cabeza se me separaba en dos.

-- ¿Estás segura? Sé que a Inu no le molestará volver cuando estés mejor-- me replicó con ojos soñadores mientras mencionaba al fulano chico

-- Te he dicho que sí Kagome-- contesté con algo de fastidio, para luego agregar con más suavidad y un tono comprensivo-- Después de todo, ¡también muero por conocerlo!-- chillé con demasiada alegría para ser verdad. _"__De verdad que si no se dá cuenta es porque le falla__"__*_

-- Gracias, gracias. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, verás que es un chico fuera de serie-- repuso feliz mientras salía de la habitación.

Ya me lo imagino, algún niñato como ella. De clase acomodada, que le cae de maravillas a su padre y lel dice todos los días lo bonita que es y lo mucho que la ama. Claro está que todo esto con el único fin de acostarse con ella o recuperar su tiempo perdido recibiendo una buena tajada de la fortuna Higurashi. _"__Eso fue lo hice yo al menos__"_reflexioné a la vez que me metía en la ducha y recordaba cómo había engatusado a Touya con ayuda de mi padre...

_**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. Flash back .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_**Volvía del instituto feliz, estaba en tercer año de secundaria (quince años) y finalmente mi mejor amigo Naraku se había fijado en mí. Al llegar a mi casa me encontré con mi padre más sobrio de lo que jamás lo había visto, y en sus ojos vi brillar una maldad que me heló la sangre por unos minutos que parecieron eternos.**_

_**-- Me he enterado que hay un alumno nuevo en el instituto al que asistes, ¿lo has conocido?-- me preguntó sin siquiera saludarme manteniendo ese brillo en su mirar y esbozando una sonrisa cínica, que a mi por el momento me era incompresible.**_

_**-- Sí, está en mi grupo. Es un niñato estúpido, hijo de papi. Del tipo que tienen todo lo que quieren con sólo pedirlo- respondí con mi usual indiferencia al dirigirme a él. Lo quería más que a nadie, porque él me enseñó a vivir por sobre todo, justamente por ello me negaba a comportarme como un quinceañera normal, yo era especial y lo hacía valer ante todo, incluso mi padre. Vi que ensanchó su sonrisa convirtiéndola en macabra, eso me animó a cuestionar con genuina curiosidad, algo de lo que no volveré a hacer en lo que me resta de vida-- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**_

_**-- Su nombre es Touya Higurashi ¿verdad?**- respondió evadiendo hábilmente mi pregunta, pero yo no lo dejaría ahí. Tenía que saber qué se propondría. No fuera a ser el caso que me causara problemas. Ya bastante tenía con los míos como para cargar con las cagadas que se pudiera mandar mi adorado padre, nótese el sarcasmo en mi afirmación._

_**-- Sí, pero no me has respondido-- repliqué mordazmente a la vez que me sentaba frente a él. De modo de poder ver perfectamente todas sus reacciones, por mínimas que éstas fueran.**_

_**-- Te convertirás en su mejor amiga, lo seducirás y quedarás embarazada de él, ¿has entendido?-- respondió con la misma frialdad que si me dijera "Ve a comprar más alcohol y cigarros y no preguntes ni molestes" como solía hacer habitualmente. **_

_**Esa afirmación hizo hervir mi sangre, centró toda mi furia en mi garganta y eliminó por completo la felicidad que previamente había tenido. Iba a responderle, pero cuando estuve por abrir la boca me envió una mirada fúrica, asesina, como jamás había visto y me di cuenta que había perdido la batalla sin siquiera presentar batalla. Porque el peligro que advertí en esos ojos tan parecidos a los míos me hizo saber que no aceptaría discusiones al respecto. Así como que si yo me oponía a sus designios, él me las haría pagar... incluso con mi vida.**_

_**-- Como tu digas, papá-- mascullé con odio mientras sentía mis ojos picarme por estar reteniendo las lágrimas y un nudo en la garganta que me impedía respirar. Me retiré precipitadamente a mi cuarto, el único lugar en donde me permitiría dejar fluir en gotas saladas mi reciente frustración. **_

_**Eso sólo fue el comienzo del fin de mi vida. Al día siguiente puse en marcha el plan trazado por mi padre para convertirme en la novia de Touya. Sorprendentemente ayudada por Naraku quien tuvo una reacción más que inesperada cuando le confesé por qué no podíamos salir juntos; él simplemente rió y dijo**_

_**-- Cariño, yo te ayudaré-- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, al ver mi cara agregó-- además, seremos amantes, no soy celoso-- como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, y me miraba con una lujuria que siempre me llevaré en mi memoria.**_

_**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: Fin de Flash back :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

"_La misma que disfruto aún hoy" _me regocijé mientras vagas imágenes mentales albergaban mi mente. Me obligué a dejar eso para más tarde. Ahora tendría que cumplir con mi papel de mamá de la Familia Ingals. _"Aunque podría hacer las cosas un poco más entretenidas_" pensé para mí mientras tomaba de mi placard unas prendas provocativas, la seducción a la orden del día. Escuché unos golpes suaves en la puerta del lado de afuera, seguida por la voz de Kagome.

-- ¿Mamá ya estás lista? Te espero en la cocina para que salgamos juntas-- continuó al ver que no le respondí

-- De acuerdo-- hablé con la voz un poco más elevada de lo normal para que me escuchara. _"__Ésto se va a poner bueno__"_ pensé al verme en el espejo antes de ir donde la estúpida.

-- Vamos mamá, que tengo todo aquí-- señaló de frente al jardín trasero, donde se ubicaban algunos muebles de exteriores-- Ponte a un lado mió que si llego a moverme un milímetro más volcaré la bandeja completa-- me pidió aún de espaldas a mi, terminando con una risita nerviosa, bastante tonta debo añadir.

Salimos al exterior, y juro que todos mis años de mentiras me debían estar pasando factura. Ahí parado estaba Inuyasha Taisho, mi anteúltima víctima. Con quien había tenido una reacción sexual bastante movidita con el fin de sacarle información. Y a su lado estaba Sesshomaru Taisho _"__Ahora entiendo lo de novio que dijo Kagome__"_ pensé que todo se había descubierto. Pero como un halo de luz en la oscuridad vislumbré la salida perfecta y transformé mi cara con el fin de que mis emociones fueran indescifrables. _"__Show time__"_

-- Hola mi amor, hola extraño, ¿Cómo están los dos hombres más guapos y dueños del amor de estas dos mujeres, divinas debo agregar?-- me dirigí a ambos a la vez, mostrando mi sonrisa más coqueta, esperaba que esto realmente funcionara. O podría irle diciendo adiós a la fortuna y hola a un Naraku endemoniadamente malhumorado y enojado.

**Sesshomaru POV**

-- Hola mi amor, hola extraño, ¿Cómo están los dos hombres más guapos y dueños del amor de estas dos mujeres, divinas, debo agregar?-- dijo la cualquiera con voz supuestamente sensual y haciendo una mueca que trataba ser una sonrisa coqueta.

Pero no fue eso lo que más llamó mi atención, o el hecho de que a la luz del día lo que otrora consideré hermosa ahora me repugnaba, o que la piel y el pelo de Kagome parecía brillar bajo la luz del sol ni siquiera que su sonrisa iluminara más que el Astro Rey. No, para nada. Lo que realmente captó todos mis sentidos fue el susurro que brotó de los labios del Baka.

--Keisha-- dijo tan bajo que por un momento cuestioné si realmente lo había dicho o había sido porducto de mi imaginación. Claro que no tuve tiempo de deducirlo, porque con sólo ver el estado de perplejidad que mantenía supe que era verdad.

Kagome estaba tan pendiente de preparar todo el contenido de la mesa que no fue consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y si podía ahorrarle un sufrimiento lo haría. Por piedad hacia una niña inocente. Porque no tenía ni la más mínima duda que ella era completamente incoente de la situación que se estaba lástima al menos. Porque lo que estaba sintiendo sólo era lástima, compasión, no podría ser nada más.

-- Mi amor-- saludé a la yegua que tenía enfrente mientra rodeaba su cintura con un brazo acercándola más a mi-- ¿Cómo has dormido?--pregunté lo más amorosamente posible, esperando que mi actuación fuera lo sufucientemente creíble como para que Kagome lo creyera e Inuyasha saliera del trance en el que se encontraba.

**Kagome POV **

Estaba tan nerviosa por la presentación que decidí que lo mejor sería mantener mis manos ocupadas para no cometer ninguna tontería. Comencé a desplegar el contenido de la bandeja sobre la mesa mientras oía como mi mamá se hacía notar con un comentario que hio que el rubror se expandiera sobre mis mejillas. _"__Por qué no podré ser tan audaz como ella. Iempre tímida y tonta__"_ me recriminé mientras trataba de infundarme valor para levantar la mirada.

Si lo pensaba bien era estúpido o ue hacía. Noe s como si fuera un ñandú y por esconder mi mirada, como si escondiera la cabeza, no me notarían. Así tomé aire porfundamente y alcé mi mirada hasta que se posó en los tres acompañantes que tenía. Lo primero que vi fue a un Sesshomaru-San muy serio y pensativo, luego vi a Inuyasha que se veía asombrado _"__¡Tonta! Eso es obvio, tu mamá es hermosa, pero por qué la veía con... ¿amor?__"_. Finalmente me atreví a mirar a mi madre. Me atoré con mi porpia saliva al ver como iba vestida. Cierto que yo sabía que le gustaba lucir su cuerpo, pero ese no es motivo para estar con una minifalda negra que penas le cubre el trasero y una blusa roja con un escote que dejaba aún menos a la imaginación. Aunque la reacción posterior de Sesshomaru-San me aclaró la situación, y me sentí ridícula por pensar que mi madre quería coquetear con mi novio.

-- Mi amor-- saludó a mi mamá mientras rodeaba su cintura con un brazo acercándola más a él-- ¿Cómo has dormido?-- preguntó amorosamente. Eso provocó un pinchazo en mi estómago, sentí celos porque Sesshomaru-San era a leguas un caballero y muy dulce. Por eso volví mi vista hacia Inu que estaba aparentemente tranquilo, y digo aparentemente porque a mi no me podía engañar y veía tristeza en sus ojos. Pero ¿a qué se debía?

Continuará

_...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,_

_*_ "Le falla" es una forma que tenemos los argentinos de decir que está mal de la cabeza, en el sentido de que no entiende lo más sencillo que está frente a sí. Es un modismo que también se suele utilizar como sinónimo de loca.

Me imagino que ya se estarán dando una idea de qué fue lo que hizo la bruja con Inu y quién es el cómplice de Kikyo. A lo mejor hoy a última hora o mañana el desarrollo y final de la visita... y tan tan tananananana el plan maestro muajajajajaja


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Kagome Higurashi es una mujer que fue marcada a sus 15 años por la llegada de su medio-hermano Souta, hijo de su madre Kikyo de Akabane y Sesshomaru Taisho. La historia comienza cuando ella regresa de estudiar y se reencuentra con Sesshomaru ¿Podrá tener su historia de amor imaginada desde niña con el protagonista de sus fantasías? O su madre lo arruinará todo.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni los personajes, sino a Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es mía.

_Pensamientos_

- Hablan -

_**Flash Back**_

**Amor a segunda presentación**

**Kikyo POV**

--Keisha-- dijo Inuyasha tan bajoque por un momento me tensé, esperando lo peor. _"__No te preocupes, tú sabrás rever__t__ir la situación__"_ me animé a mí misma, mientras me obligaba a mantener mi máscara imperturbable. Pendiente de encontrar una solución creíble si las cosas se salían de control. Sin embargo la rápida reacción de Sesshomaru, me sacó del problema.

Kagome estaba entretenida con la presentación de la mesa, así que no fue consciente de las acciones de Inuyasha. _"Un problema menos" _me alegré, sabiendo que gracias a la intervención del mayor de los hermanos, no tendría que explicar una situación que sería inexplicable a los ojos de los pelinegros. A la vez al menos. Ya que bien podría inventar una historia para el ojiazul y otra para la quinceañera.

-- Mi amor-- me saludó el peliplata con algo de renuencia, como si estuviera fingiendo, mientras rodeaba mi cintura con uno de sus brazos acercándome más a él-- ¿Cómo has dormido?-- continuó antes de que pudiera responderle el saludo como tenía pensado. Obviamente adivinó mis intenciones de besarlo y no estaba dispuesto a ello. _"El se lo pierde"._ Aunque no puedo negar que la situación me desconcierta. "_¿Por qué se estará haciendo pasar por mi novio si pareciera que le repugno?" _De todos modos me concentré en seguir adelante con mi plan y le planté un beso en la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

-- ¡De maravillas!-- casi chillé con demasiado júbilo debido a cómo se estaban desarrollando los hechos. Y es que ésto realmente no estaba en los planes, pero servía mucho mejor que lo que habíamos trazado Naraku y yo.

"_Así que Sesshomaru se está haciendo pasar por mi novio. Bueno, ésto es algo digno de aprovechar" _Pensé nuevamente complacida mientras mi sonrisa se ensanchaba, producto de que todo hubiera salido bien. El único inconveniente que tengo ahora es que no contaba con que el bueno para nada de Inuyasha saliera siendo el novio de la insípida de Kagome.

-- Querida...-- llamé a Kagome para que me prestara atención-- quiero presentarte formalmente a Sesshomaru Taisho, mi novio y el amor de mi vida-- apunté con una perfecta sonrisa, que pretendía ser soñadora, mientras posaba mis manos sobre las de Sesshomaru. Él se limitó a mirarme sobresaltado durante un momento, para luego recobrar la compostura y seguirme el juego. Pero me desconcertó la mirada maliciosa que me dirigió antes de hablar.

-- Sí, Kagome-Chan, tú sabes.-- comenzó con aire tranquilo, apretando los dientes en un vano intento porque no se viera el gesto burlesco que luchaba por presentarse-- No soy el primer hombre de tu madre...-- pausó al momento de encararme fugazmente para luego continuar con aire decidido, aunque suavizando su expresión-- tú eres fiel prueba de ello pequeña-- expresó mientras la miraba tiernamente-- Además que la diferencia de edad es bastante notoria...-- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante pugnando por salir-- pero aún así lo que tenemos es...-- se interrumpió a sí mismo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, imagino-- inusual. Sí eso, algo sumamente inusual, de lo cual estoy seguro jamás verás en otro lado.-- culminó en tanto me miraba retándome a que lo contradiga o me ofenda por el comentario. _"¡Cuán equivocado estás si esperas eso Sesshomaru!"_

-- Ahora cariño...-- escupí con desagrado al verme relegada del centro de atención y desviando el tema de conversación abruptamente-- dejemos que Kagome nos presente a su novio, que por eso nos hemos reunido-- terminé fingiendo que me importaba lo que ese par de idiotas tenían por relación.

**Sesshomaru POV **

-- ¡De maravillas!-- _chilló entre mis brazos "Demasiada emoción, ésto no puede traer nada bueno"_ concluí mentalmente. Noté como su sonrisa se ensanchaba y me di cuenta de que, probablemente, ella pensaba que todo le estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Por supuesto que yo se las haría pagar más tarde. Cuando estemos solos.

-- Querida...-- llamó a Kagome demasiado dulce-- quiero presentarte formalmente a Sesshomaru Taisho, mi novio y el amor de mi vida-- señaló con una perfecta sonrisa, que pretendía ser soñadora, mientras posaba sus manos sobre las mías. No pude evitar dar un respingo al entender lo que estaba afirmando aún en mi presencia. _"Con que esas tenemos, ¿verdad? A ver si continúas con esa actitud cuando yo diga mi versión de los hechos __**querida**__" _Pensé mientras dibujaba una sonrisa maligna dirigida a mi última aventura.

-- Sí, Kagome-Chan, tú sabes.-- comencé pasivamente, apretando los dientes en un gran intento porque no se me notara la burla escondida en mis palabras-- No soy el primer hombre de tu madre...--me interrumpí para observar fugazmente la reacción de mi discurso en la bruja, aunque luego decidí suavizar mi expresión-- tú eres fiel prueba de ello pequeña-- expresé mientras miraba tiernamente a la azabache-- Además que la diferencia de edad es bastante notoria...-- dije sin poder evitar la sonrisa arrogante-- pero aún así lo que tenemos es...-- me detuve tratando de encontrar la descripción perfecta para esta situación-- inusual. Sí eso, algo sumamente inusual, de lo cual estoy seguro jamás verás en otro lado.-- culminé en tanto retaba con la mirada a la vieja a que me contradiga o tuviera cuando menos la dignidad de mostrarse ofendida por el comentario.

-- Ahora cariño...-- escupió con desagrado al verse relegada del centro de atención y desviando el tema de conversación abruptamente-- dejemos que Kagome nos presente a su novio, que por eso nos hemos reunido-- terminó fingiendo que le importaba la relación de su hija y mi medio-hermano.

-- Ss-sí, p-por su- por supuesto-- inició Kagome nerviosamente a la vez que tomaba una mano de Inuyasha como pidiéndole apoyo, aunque al no recibir contestación, se aclaró la garganta siguió ella-- mamá, él es Inuyasha Taisho. Casualmente nuestros novios son hermanos, jejejeje-- al principio expresó con determinación, sin embargo al final emitió una risita tonta que le quitó algo de formalismo. Aún así... _"Aún así se vio más que encantadora"_ susurró traicioneramente mi retorcida mente. Posteriormente los tres se enfrascaron en una conversación entretenida. Por mi parte no tenía intenciones en ser partícipe de la misma.

Lo que no pude evitar fue el retorcijón que se produjo en mi estómago, por la mirada chocolate que le dedicó al baka. Ésta transmitía un amor y admiración tal que no creí poder volver a presenciar. Por ello me permití navegar en recuerdos olvidados. Me recordó el momento en que mi padre viudo para ese entonces, me confesó que estaba enamorado y que ella lo amaba también. Y eso no pude dudarlo en cuanto la conocí.

_**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. Flash back .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_**Era 5 de junio de hace dieciocho años, mi madre había muerto cuando yo apenas tenía dos meses, por lo que no la recordaba. Desde hacía varios días veía como mi padre estaba más distraído que de costumbre. Pero ni en mis más alocadas fantasías a mis cuatro años podía pensar que se debía a una mujer.**_

_**Recordaba cómo mi padre siempre estaba a mi lado, aún siendo un hombre de negocios, supongo que el ser viudo tenía mucho que ver. Su trabajo era demandante, pero siempre tenía tiempo para mí. Últimamente una sonrisa acompañaba su usualmente serio rostro, y eso me ponía feliz.**_

_**-- Maru, tenemos que hablar de algo importante-- como toda respuesta simplemente asentí, incapaz de formular una oración coherente. OK, me corrijo, algo NO anda bien, esas palabras no iban acompañadas por buenas noticias. Por lo general eran las que precedían a un castigo por una travesura o una mala noticia. "Pero por qué sonríe". De acuerdo ahora estoy completamente desconcertado.**_

_**-- Verás hijo, tú sabes que desde que tu madre murió yo no había considerado la idea de estar con otra mujer ¿no es así?-- comenzó con nerviosismo, aunque sin abandonar su firmeza, volví a asentir, cada vez más perdido en sus palabras-- bueno, el hecho es que he conocido a una mujer. No te mentiré-- se apresuró a continuar al ver que abría la boca para replicar algo-- la conocía de antes, pero cuando me casé con Yurimaru*, me olvidé de otra mujer que no fuera ella-- pronunció con algo de nostalgia-- Sin embargo, volví a ver a Izayoi hace cuatro meses en una conferencia fuera del país y me dí cuenta que la quiero. No, la amo, esa sería la palabra. Antes que me digas nada quiero que la conozcas, te juro que si ella no te agrada dejaré de verla. Sólo te pido que la trates, sin pensar mal de ella antes de conocerla. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?--terminó suplicándome con la mirada que accediera.**_

_**-- Haré lo que quieras-- declaré de mala gana como el niño que era, enfurruñándome en el sillón en el que estaba sentado.**_

_**-- No haz entendido, eso es justamente lo que no quiero. Hazlo sólo si lo deseas, porque de lo contrario no funcionará.**_

_**-- Está bien, lo haré-- acordé sintiéndome repentinamente mal por la tristeza que observaba en los ojos de mi padre.**_

_**-- Gracias-- fue su breve respuesta para luego dirigirse a la puerta del estudio, habló rápidamente con una mujer según pude identificar el tono de su voz y luego volvió a entrar con la persona en cuestión pisándole los talones-- Maru, te presento a Izayoi-- dijo mientras me observaba para luego ceder la palabra a la mujer. La misma le dirigió esa mirada enamorada, de la cual brotaban miles de sentimientos para luego volverse hacia mi.**_

_**-- Es un placer conocerte Sesshomaru- kun, soy Izayoi Kinomoto y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos-- apuntó con una radiante sonrisa mientras me ofrecía su mano. Lo admito, en ese momento me di cuenta que ella sería como la mamá que no tuve en mis primeros cuatro años de vida.**_

_**-- El placer es mío, Izayoi- san. Estoy seguro que será un buena esposa para mi papá-- mi padre se sorprendió al principio, para después esbozar una sonrisa orgullosa y darme un gran abrazo acompañado por Izayoi.**_

_**Dicho y hecho, sólo dos meses después ella se convertía en la nueva señora Taisho y un mes más tarde daba la noticia del nacimiento de Inuyasha. **_

_**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: Fin de Flash back :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

Tuve que salir de mis pensamientos en el momento en que Kagome e Inuyasha nos informaron que se retirarían. Era hora de hablar con Kikyo, sí ahora sabía su nombre porque se había mencionado durante la conversación e inevitablemente lo escuché. Esperé pacientemente a que la feliz pareja se fuera para hablar de lo ocurrido anoche.

-- Me imagino que sabes que sólo mentí porque no quería que dieras una mala impresión ante tu hija, que es hija de un socio de mi padre-- mentí deliberadamente, pero supuse que sería más sencillo de esa manera-- Ahora podrías explicarme ¿qué rayos sucedió anoche?-- pregunté con premura. No quería permanecer un minuto más en esta casa, pero era algo necesario.

-- ¿Qué ocurre _novio mío_ acaso no estás complacido con la apasionada noche que compartimos?-- comenzó mientras sonreía cínicamente-- ¿O es que acaso no lo recuerdas? Tsk, tsk. Sesshy-chan está muy mal eso de no tener resistencia al alcohol. No deberías beber si no sabes hacerlo-- reprendió melosamente con falsa molestia.

-- Mira_ anciana _no tengo intenciones de estar escuchando las tonterías que se te ocurran, dime lo que quiero saber o me iré de inmediato-- mascullé a la par que la veía desde mi altura, algo bueno tenía que tener medir 1.90 mts y no poder pasar desapercibido ni aún intentándolo.

-- No tengo nada que decirte...-- agregó rápidamente-- por el momento-- añadió casi inaudiblemente, pero decidí que lo mejor sería no darle más importancia y me retiré con paso apresurado hacia mi casa, sin siquiera saludarla.

**Kikyo POV**

-- Me imagino que sabes que sólo mentí porque no quería que dieras una mala impresión ante tu hija, que es hija de un socio de mi padre-- soltó tan pronto como yo hubiera cerrado la puerta tras la partida de los adolescentes-- Ahora podrías explicarme ¿qué rayos sucedió anoche?-- preguntó apresurado, quería irse, y yo lo tenía en mis manos, por el momento.

-- ¿Qué ocurre _novio mío_ acaso no estás complacido con la apasionada noche que compartimos?-- sonreí cínicamente-- ¿O es que acaso no lo recuerdas? Tsk, tsk. Sesshy-chan está muy mal eso de no tener resistencia al alcohol. No deberías beber si no sabes hacerlo-- reprendí melosamente mostrándome entre decepcionada y molesta por su descuido.

-- Mira_ anciana _no tengo intenciones de estar escuchando las tonterías que se te ocurran, dime lo que quiero saber o me iré de inmediato-- masculló a la par que me veía por encima de su hombro, aprovechando la notoria diferencia de alturas.

-- No tengo nada que decirte...-- mentí rápidamente-- por el momento-- añadí para mí, pensando en voz alta. Se retiró apurado sin siquiera saludarme. _"¡Qué falta de educación!" _exclamé mentalmente mientras lo vi alejarse de mi casa.

Comencé a prepararme para lo que vendría. Tendría que llamar a Naraku para discutir el desarrollo del plan. De sólo pensarlo una sonrisa se abrió paso por mis labios. Cómo olvidar semejante travesía. Todo comenzó ocho meses atrás...

_**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. Flash back .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

_**Me encontraba en la cama que compartía desde hace más de quince años con Naraku, cuando él llegó con una gran sonrisa. Ya la conocía ese gesto delataba que tendríamos problemas. Pero ya no me importaba, haría todo por él. Sea lo que sea.**_

_**-- ¿Cómo haz dormido mi amor?-- una alerta sonó en mi cabeza, él no era tan cariñoso, y menos por las mañanas. Fuera lo que fuere que tuviera en mente ésto sería grande. Más que nuestras antiguas travesuras.**_

_**--Déjate de estupideces, dime qué es-- demandé seriamente mientras trataba, inútilmente, de leer sus expresiones. Su sonrisa se amplió. Ésto sería peor de lo que esperaba.**_

_**-- Es sencillo, nos harás ricos.-- declaró con solemnidad mientras me miraba lujuriosamente-- Alégrate cariño, te dejaré tener dos aventuras. Cumplirás una fantasía por muchas mujeres deseadas. Te encamarás con dos hermanos. Lo lamento pero no será al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo ambos son apuestos. Claro que el que nos interesa es el que tiene todo el dinero. Ésto es lo que harás.**_

_**--¿De qué estás hablando?-- inquirí con fastidio, interrumpiéndolo. "Rayos olvidé que odia ser interrumpido"**_

_**-- Tranquila y deja que te explique-- continuó tranquilamente, como si no le molestara el que yo vaya a estar con otros hombres. Es más parece que ni siquiera le importaba si lo hacía.-- El día de hoy Inu-no Taisho ha declarado que su sucesor universal será Sesshomaru, su hijo mayor, quien tomará el cargo de Director en Taisho Corps. Tan pronto termine sus estudios.-- pausó brevemente en tanto tomaba unos tragos de whisky y luego continuó-- Tu papel será enamorar a Inuuyasha, su hijo menor, para que te de la información que necesitamos para que puedas seducir a Sesshomaru-- se detuvo para darme tiempo a asimilar sus palabras y prosiguió-- Es un niño apenas tiene dieciséis, pronto diecisiete, así que no será problema para ti.-- terminó.**_

_**-- ¿Por qué no voy directo por Sesshomaru si es el que nos interesa?-- pregunté algo confundida.**_

_**-- Sencillo, Kikyo, porque Sesshomaru no es tonto. A él no lo podrás engatusar así como así. -- me explicó como si fuera ridícula o tonta por mi inquietud-- Tendremos que drogarlo para que todo resulte bien. Aún así sólo tendremos una oportunidad. No sólo te tienes que acostar con él. Tienes que quedar embarazada en el proceso. Y yo haré esa parte. Serás la orgullosa madre de un Taisho, siéntete honrada-- concluyó con sorna. **_

_**-- ¿Cómo haremos eso si es tan audaz?-- repliqué enfadada-- Te recuerdo que a Touya lo enamoré y estuve muchas veces con él para quedar embarazada de Kagome-- continué sin dejarlo hablar.**_

_**-- Simple le daremos Rohypnol (n/a: conocida también como la droga para las violaciones) mezclada con Viagra (N/A: creo que todos sabemos para qué. Pero de todos modos lo explico: es para que tenga un rendimiento sexual amplio). Tú te encargarás de que lo tome en una bebida y luego lo traerás a tu casa para tener relaciones. Lo harán y cuando esté en el clímax, le extraerás el semen y me lo darás. Yo lo cuidaré y al otro día te realizaré una fertilización in Vitro y quedarás embarazada. Antes de que preguntes-- habló cuando abrí mi boca-- en esa familia tienen la tradición de que el que hereda es el primogénito, así que serás la madre del heredero.**_

_**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: Fin de Flash back :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**_

Levanté el teléfono dispuesta a comunicarme con Naraku. Marqué y cuando sentí que descolgaban sólo pronuncié unas palabras antes de cortar sin esperar contestación.

-- Ya se ha ido, estoy lista.

Del otro lado de la línea, el hombre sonrió significativamente antes de salir a encontrarse con ella.

Continuará ...

_...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,_

*En un fic que me gustó mucho, le daban ese nombre a la madre y en otro a su ficticia hermana, como no sé cómo se llama, decidí tomar ese nombre. Espero no haber roto ninguna regla. Si no avísenme y me invento alguno. Pero me parece que ese es muy bonito y encajaría con la imagen de la mamá de Sessho.

muchisisísimas gracias por los rrs y los alertas. ahora se pondrá buena la historia. quedan uno o dos capis más y luego comenzará el romance sessh x kag. espero les guste el chp. nos leemos prontito


End file.
